


Midsommers Nightwish

by Lioness_Snake



Series: Rare pairs. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, betrothal, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: A young girl vows to marry her gay best friend in aid to secure a powerful family an heir.Short story to celebrate the 300 kudo’s awarded to Lioness_Snake’s All creatures great and small.Story is Fully written.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Rare pairs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Midsommer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay 300 kudo’s for All Creatures Great and Small let’s celebrate.
> 
> Thanks to Purebloodpony for being an awesome Beta and Alpha. Check her awesome Antonin/Hermione.

* * *

He so enjoyed his newspaper, yes all right it was a Financial Newspaper. (Muggle yes he went with the flow) His private library or rather inner sanctum as he liked to refer to it. Mmm lovely. 

Giggles reached his delicate ear drum. Giggles, yes giggles. Why where, what, who? Giggled? 

Footsteps came closer. No wait they halted outside his open door. 

Red hair above long lean legs and sculpted arms entered his sanctum. “Can I hide in here?” 

Lucius quirked his white blond brow. An open beaming face covered in freckles gazed up at him as the female walked closer. 

“Scorpius, Albus and myself are playing hide and seek.” The girl darted behind his buttoned leather sofa before the austere could answer. 

“I, uhm.” Lucius picked his newspaper up again, where was he, scanning the page. 

“Erm, hello?” Another voice reached his ears. Dear him what was this? Lowering his paper, steely grey stare upon a raven haired wearing spectacles. “Yes?” His lowest baritone voice. 

“Yes hello, have you by any chance seen a red haired girl?” Green eyes scanning his sanctum. 

“No and please close the door, I’m trying to read here.” Lucius clipped, lowering his eyes towards his reading material. Dismissing the boy. 

“Ooh thank you Mister Malfoy.” The girl came from her hiding space, clapping her hands. 

Lucius raked his eyes against the very young woman. She was dressed scandalous.  Muggle without a doubt. 

“You’re Lucius Malfoy, right? Scorpius grandad.” The girls curls bounced as she spoke. Her smile wide, her eyes the bluest he ever laid eyes on. 

“If you wish yes, Scorpius Grandfather.” Folding the paper in half, his blissful state altered. “Miss?” 

“Rose Granger- Weasley.” Holding her hand out for him to shake. 

“Of course you’re a Weasley.” Lucius could not dismiss the flaming red hair. 

“Granger Weasley.” Rose answered her hands behind her back. “Can I sit down.” Blue eyes catching grey’s. 

Lucius found her bubbling persona captivating.”Please do pet.” 

“Oooh thanks.” Rose took her seat on his lap. “This is al right isn’t it?” 

“Uhm, well.” Lucius was a bit perplexed finding the girl on his lap. 

Rose gazed intently at Lucius. “You don’t look old enough to be a grandad. “ The man had no lines and his legs and torso felt sturdy. 

“Why thank you Miss Granger Weasley.” 

“Rose call me Rose.” The red head scrunched her nose. 

“Call me Lucius or Sir.” Draco is Mister Malfoy.” 

The austere platinum blond and curly red chatted along animatedly. 

A noble hand rested atop a dainty knee. 

A little hand rested against a chest, fingers playing with a button on his crisp white cotton oxford. 

Grey eyes lingered on plump lips. 

“Will you be at the party tonight?” Rose asked the gracious gent. Admiring his white blond hair, tied neatly behind his head in a low tail, held together with a black ribbon. 

“Party? No I can’t say that I will.” Lucius coos. 

“It’s our graduation party and tell no one, I think Scorpius will propose.” Rose beamed as she found hair behind his shirt, tugging at it behind his shirt. Hearing him gasp made her feel naughty. 

“He will propose? My, my congratulations.” His cock went hard as she kept on tugging at his chest hair. Finding his hand further up her leg. Why in Salazars name were her shorts so high up. 

“Thank you Lucius, Scorpius wants us to get married a week before the holidays finish so he can get to auror training.” Had she mentioned she liked his long lean finger against her skin, his cuffs uncuffed his jacket and shirt ease up towards his elbows. A dark ink blotched on his fore arm. He was rather fetching. 

“You will get married this soon, it does make sense, his father and even myself were married young.” He married Narcissa when she was sixteen and he himself was seventeen, Draco came nine months later. His wife was elated with her bairn. She sadly passed away two years prior. Draco in turn married right after the war barely eighteen and his Astoria was also sixteen. He was fifty four and had a rather nymph like girl in nis lap. What was wrong with this world. Nothing absolutely nothing. 

“Might I say good night when the party ends and show you the ring?” Rose placed a kiss on her finger, pressing her digit on his lower lip. Her lips pouted. 

“Mmm, of course you can, you know where my bed chambers are?” His tongue swiping at the girls finger, biting at it. Having it lodged between his sharp canines. 

“Oooh Sir.” Your teeth are sharp.” Rose giggled. 

“Mmm, they are aren’t they?” Holding her wrist in his hand. “Now scoot and get ready for your party. Lucius scolded the young girl. 

0o0 

Stomping music wafted through his open French doors, his bed chambers were located on the side and corner facing East. Light flashes illuminating his sheer curtains. Lucius walked over standing back enough to not to be seen outside. Laughs and shouts, glasses raised as the crowd cheered and toasted their new found liberty. Lucius tried to make out the ravishing red head. Locating her within a flash. Red wild curls framing a fresh face, soft pink lips, light made up eyes and cheeks. The girl wore tower high blush pink shoes under sheer chiffon low cut and high hemmed dress. She was a vision in pink, she looked like an expensive porcelain doll. 

Lucius went to shower in his luxurious shower room, pumping his shaft ruggedly, a pretty red on his retina.  Carefully washing his long blond tresses. Spelling them dry as he donned his favorite silver silk boxers and black silk kimono. Curling up on his bed with his book and reading spectacles. He chosen a large black frame, he wore them since he turned forty three. He liked this book very much it didn’t take much to get him deep in concentration. 

A soft rap on his door interrupted his reading. “Come in.” He put his glasses in his hand. 

“Hi it’s me.” Rose moved in conspiratorially. Her eyes fixed on the grey ones across the room. 

“Rose pet, do come further.” Lucius sat up. 

Rose walked in slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her knee over her other knee.. “Hi.” She giggled. 

“Hi yourself.” Lucius looked down at her hand. “Large diamond.” 

“Myeah, you know Malfoy’s do it big.” Rose wriggled her hand in front of him. 

“I heard something like that.” Lucius smirked. “Don’t you need to be at his bed now that your engaged?” 

“Haven’t you heard , Scorpius isn’t into girls.” Rose bit her lower lip her eyes glinting deviously. 

“But Miss Granger- Weasley whatever are you suggesting?” Lucius feigned being wounded. Scorpius swinging the other way, chasing another broom instead of a loop a well kept family secret. 

“Sir, I’m sorry didn’t you know?” Rose blushed profusely, nervously turning her new ring around her finger. 

“Hahaha, your face.” Lucius smiled, taking her hand in his rubbing her skin softly. “Of course we know, Draco, Astoria and me. But it doesn’t explain why you would marry him.” 

“Because I love him and I love Albus.” Rose sighed. 

“You’re after his money? Because to be frank you don’t look the style. Your mother has money.” 

“No you old codger not for the money, how dare you insinuate such a vile thing.” Rose stomped his chest. 

“Old codger? I’m no such thing.” Lucius smiled looking behind him in search of said codger. Holding her wrist in his hand again. Bringing her finger to his lips, brushing her knuckles reverently. “You’re pretty when aggravated.” 

“Not funny.” Rose harrumphed. 

“Verry pretty.” Lucius voiced slyly. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Rose blushed, her cheeks tinged pink. 

“Very pretty, ravishing would be more suited.” Kissing her knuckles again, interlacing his fingers with hers. 

“You want to ravish me?” Pouting her mouth seductively. 

“I would if you weren’t engaged to my grandson. He must have relayed conditions some time ago, because you have spoken about this in-depth.” Hi tone a more serious one. 

“Yes we spoke about this for at least a year. He wants to be with Albus but he also needs an heir.” She could be formal about it. 

“And?” 

“We need to be virgins on the day we are united.” Spoken about this numerous of times. 

“Why would you marry him when you don’t get to have him as your romantic partner let alone bare his child and heir?” Lucius rubbed her fingers, she felt cold now. He noticed the goosebumps on her skin. 

Rose blushed. “He would become an auror and I would go to Healing school to become a Child healer, the ring on my finger would ward off interested guys. I don’t need a man to tell me what I can or can’t do.” 

“I see, and our heir?” Lucius found their lineage an important one. 

“I will have Scorpius impregnate me when school is done, he will be living here and we will bring it up together.” She thought this out, she really had. 

“Mmm seems well thought out. But don’t you want to have sex, or are you sex-less? The new Lady Malfoy can’t be seen running around carrying out affairs, it is simply not done.” He would have to be clear on where the Malfoy’s stood. 

“I was working on a work around. But haven’t found it.” Rose reminisced. “Maybe I’m not that into sex, you hear about women who don’t.” Furrowing her brow. “I care about my studies and maybe a child but sex is overrated.” 

Lucius was shocked, how could this delicious little thing presume she wouldn’t be into sex? She was an obvious virgin, she needed to be for the bonding and matrimony ritual to go through. Which Purebloods insisted on, ensuring their off spring to be theirs. These old rites asked for revision as it was. There were more ways to find out if a pregnant witch was carrying a legitimate heir. But for now it was done and dusted, Scorpius and his bride to be, needed purity. “I’m sorry pet you think you not into sex and not knowing until you’re married to find out if you’re really not interested.” Tucking a curl behind her ear. His finger brushing against her skin under her ear. 

Rose sighed audibly, she landed herself in a catch-22. She loved Scorpius and Albus and did not begrudge them their love life, she on the other hand wanted a career and family. Most guys she met talked about having a devoted wife, she wasn’t into that. 

“What is on your mind my pretty pet.” Lucius watched the cogs in her brain turn. 

“It’s just that, being a female doesn’t award me many benefits.” No she should have been male. 

“A very pretty female.” Lucius tucked another curl behind her ear, he liked that little sigh which told him she was a very touchy feely kind of person and she would perish if not treated right. 

“Mmm if you say so.” Her mood went down, being confronted with the flaw in her plan. 

“Very pretty, ravishing even.” He would let her feel she wasn’t beyond sexual. Pressing a small kiss below her ear. 

“Lucius?” Rose gasped as his mouth made contact with her skin, sending all kinds of mixed signals to places she didn’t even know were that connected to the skin under hear ear. 

“Forgive me pet, I had a point to make even when loosing you as a potential Lady Malfoy.” He had and did. He had proven she was into it. “Are you angry at me for being this forward?” Cocking his head, trying to quench the raging appendices below. 

“Nu, uhm, confused is all.” Rose looked the gent in his eyes. Dark grey, stormy instead of cool slate grey. “I___ uhm.” She sighed as she made a hasty decision. Chucking her ring aside, swinging her legs on the bed in effect straddling the austere man under the covers. Gently placing her dainty hands behind his head, puckering her lips as they descended on his. Placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Moving her lips against his peppering his lips and corners of his lips with fluttery kisses. 

Lucius was stunned rigid as the girl moved to straddle his legs, her mouth against his, making his heart speed up a few gears. Wow, she made him feel things he thought he lost two years ago. Yes he had sex after that with some women, he was a sexual man, but he never felt anything, dumped his seed yes, but this? He pulled her into his chest, opened his mouth and invaded hers with his tongue, sweeping it gently against hers. Hearing her moan as he deepened the kiss, urged him on. He cupped her arse and leaned over, pulling her under him as he kissed her deeply. Her head on the edge of his bed, her hair fanned, her half lidded eyes. Her hands all over his back, her legs behind his arse. Lying between her legs, holding himself up. His fingers tracing the skin of her face. “So beautiful.” He murmured as he kissed her neck. His skin crawled with need for this magnificent being. 

“Lucius.” Rose moaned as he gently sucked the pulse in her neck, oh fuck the things he made her feel. She could scratch the I’m-not- a- sexual- being phrase, because if he made her feel this wanted, her pussy turning to mush, then she would have to reconsider her standing with sex. “Oh yes, oh please.” The words fell right of her lips, no control of her vocal chords whatsoever. What happened to bookish Rose, satisfying herself with her fingers and being content with it? 

Lucius cupped her breast with his large hand, her ample lithe form providing her with not too large breasts. 

Rose arched her back to press herself against his mouth and hand. He rolled her nipple through her thin dress. She was not so large shaped and foregone a bra under her dress, her boobs were firm enough to stand on their own without support. “Oh, yes, like that.” Wriggling under his large posture. 

Lucius trailed his lips down her throat, kissing the top of her covered breast. Her skin was firm, smooth and so sweet, she smelled like spun sugar. Her dusky pink dress adding to that innocence she radiated. 

Rose willed the austere gentleman to venture down she was frantic for him to kiss her nipple, because that would be divine? Wouldn’t it? She clawed at her dress, pulling her spaghetti strap down, exposing her entire breast. “Oh please.” Presenting him her boob. 

Oh fuck him, her tits were splendid, white skin adorned with freckles, her nipple cherry red, how could he not relish what was on offer, presented like the proverbial cherry on top. Letting his tongue dart out, swirling it around said treat, suckling it gently. Yes, everything and more than he dreamed about. 

“Oh, yes, yes.” How could she have gone without this? Stupid cow, this was mind blowing, making her pussy sinfully wet. Her hand behind his head, carding her fingers through his long blond hair, this man was sex on legs for her. His kimono came loose exposing his very firm abs. Ageing was nothing to Wizards. 

Her other hand went down between her legs. His mouth worshipping her breast, he started alternating now. One hand kneading as his mouth was on her other. 

Rose dipped her fingers behind her knickers, slipping her hand in her slick entrance, she knew how to get herself off. Moving her fingers languidly as she moaned harder. Nearly, nearly, what?? 

“Whatever are you doing down there?” Lucius watched her hand between her legs. Feeling it as her hand went down between them, instead of fisting his cock she opted to satisfy herself. He almost forgot she was young and very inexperienced. 

“I was, I was, uhm.” She was breathless and neared her high as he stopped her. 

Lucius grabbed her wrist, tugging her hand from her knickers. Her fingers shiny with her cum. “What ate you doing?” His tone a bit firm. 

“I, oh I was getting myself of I guess.” Rose flushed crimson, catching herself on her misdeed. 

“I gathered as much.” Taking her hand, showing it to her. “What is this my pet?” 

“Cum, Sir?” This warranted her calling him Sir. 

“Indeed cum.” He sniffed it before affirming the matter at hand. He sniffed her hand, sublime and fragrant, he wondered. Darting his tongue out to sample her. Indeed, glorious. 

Rose widened her eyes, he did what, licked her cum from her fingers? What? Guys did that? “What are you doing Sir?” Her voice laced with question marks. 

“I’m sampling your cum.” Lucius smirked as he ran the tip of his tongue against the length of her index. “See.” A Salazar gift sent from heaven. “Have you ever tried it?” 

She had, but it was forbidden right, making her blush profusely. 

“Ah I see that you have.” Lucius sniggered. “Here wait, lick it and show me how you do it.” Presenting her with her own fingers. 

Rose opened her mouth to lick her finger which seemed like the most erotic thing she ever did in someone else company. She attentively licked her finger with the tip, of her tongue. Holy smoke this was hot. 

Lucius didn’t wait for her reaction as he met her tongue and finger, helping her clean her fingers. Naughty little vixen. He liked her a lot, she and her little girl antics. “You taste delicious.” Kissing her neck again, her throat, her exposed boobs every naked bit of skin he could get to. No wait she wanted to get off? He broughg his hand between her legs, lingering on her inner thigh before going up. 

Rose eyes widened. 

“Will you let me? I will show you how a man can get a woman off without penetration.” He whispered in her ear. 

“I don’t know.” Rose was unsure. 

Lucius eased his hand higher, brushing his pads lightly against her skin. 

Rose sighed as the feeling was not unwelcome. In fact she wanted more. “Can I say stop when I don’t like it?” Rose bargained. 

“But of course my sweet pet, you can always say no, you hold the power.” He wanted to feel her slickness, her pearly fleshy nub, he would show her how it could be. Slowly trailing his fingers up, pressing them lightly against her fabric covered crotch. Watching the girls face with intent. “Alright?” 

“Yes.” Rose braced herself, looking up to the older man, she could feel his magic thrumming against her folds. She wanted this, she sincerely did. Her breath hitched as his pad brushed the fabric. 

Lucius felt the moist that has seeped though the fabric, he could smell her aroussal from where he lay next to her. Hearing her little sighs as he brushed her fabric turned him on like nothing else. 

“More Sir, please.” Rose closed her eyes as she caught his hand in hers, pressing him firmer against her crotch. 

“Say no if I go to far.” Lucius was firm and adamant. 

“I will but please Sir more.” Morgana and Fey, she wanted his fingers inside her. 

Lucius pushed passed her crotch, gently easing a finger past her lips, not going as far as inside her cunt but swiping between her lips. She was so slick he glitched right between her labia. 

“Oooooooh,” Rose arched her back, opening her legs wider. “Oh Merlin yes.” She moaned. Plucking her nipple. Friction, more of it. 

Lucius added a other finger, swiping between her folds, refraining from delving deeper inside, wanting to preserve her maidenhead. Suckling her nipple again, her flesh was delicious. 

“Oh, Lucius, more please, more.” Rose demanded. 

The blonde resisted the urge too plunge deeper. “Wait my sweet pet.” Oh yes he had a better idea. Moving down her torso between her legs, easing her short skirt up. 

“What are?” Rose leaned up. Looking at the almost Royal man moving down her body. 

Lucius pressed a kiss high up her inner thigh, again checkin with the curly red haired witch. She grazed her lowed lip with her teeth as she nodded. “Tell me Rose. Is this all right?” Pressing a kiss higher up, almost at the elastic band. 

“Oh, yes Sir, a definite yes.” Rose croaked. Her skin tingled where his lips brushed. 

Lucius pressed a kiss against the fabric crotch. Looking up again. 

Rose almost sobbed a yes. “Please?” Opening her legs wider. 

Lucius kissed her crotch agin. Growling with appreciation. “Can I kiss your pussy?” 

“Oh, oh, you would?” Rose was stunned men didn’t kiss a woman’s pussy surely, this was new to her. Sucking a cock she heard of that but, kissing a pussy? 

“Well?” Lucius had some patience but it was waning. 

“Uhm, yes I guess.” Rose answered, would there be any harm in it surely not. 

“Can I remove your knickers?” Hooking his fingers, waiting for her yes. 

“Yes, yes.” It was out of her mouth before she contemplated that he would see her girlie parts. 

“As you wish.” Lucius eyes glinted as he peeled her knickers down her legs. Pretty dusty pink matching her dress. He deposited the fabric behind him on his bed, they would make for a nice memento. Returning his attention back to the girls apex, pretty puffy cherry red lips weeping with cum for him, she was dripping wet for him. Opening her fleshy petals with his fingers, slowly probing her with the tip of his tongue, before diving in her ripe flesh. He had a preferred method with nectarines, it would do nicely. 

Rose almost passed out as the sensation of this handsome virile man between her legs rewarded her with a mind numbing experience, a guttural moan escaping her mouth.” “Ooooohhh unphhhhh,” This was the single most outer worldly experience she ever encountered, her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave during full moon. 

Lucius smirked as he felt her contract as she nearly squashed his head between her legs, he could not but lick her clean it was his pleasure, obviously. He never saw a woman being so pretty and ethereal as this specimen cumming as hard as she did. This had thoroughly proven his point, she was more than sexual, she was made to be worshipped. “Alright there Princess?” 

“Oh, my goodness, oh my goodness. “Her body was still thrumming with pleasure as she was hit with some aftershocks, delighting in her afterglow. She still couldn’t see straight. Her body kept on convulsing as she squirmed her legs. Catching a delighted man sitting next to her, as he circled her nipple with his finger. “Is....is this normal, feeling all fuzzy like this.” Putty more likely, she could happily slump down from the bed and form a puddle on the floor. 

“Mmm, some do, but you my pretty Princess are magnificent.” She was a vision in pink, her cunt the sweetest and prettiest he ever met, addictive. Her sobs and moans utter delightful, he would happily replay it on one of those Muggle devices. He could wank to them and die a happy man. 

Rose leaned up on her elbows, “Thank you for awarding me this experience.” Sitting up still a bit subdued. 

“Mmm, pleasure was all mine.” And fuck his cock was rock solid. 

Rose caught on the raging bulge in the blonds pyjama trousers. “Here can I help you with that?” She never even saw an erect penis, let alone touched it. 

“No that’s al right Princes, come and lie down next to me.” He picked up her ring for her. “Here take this and decide what you will do now, if you want to go ahead and marry Scorpius or if you will pursue another man and have lots of sex.” Lucius picked up his glasses and his book he would read a night time story for her. Uttering a wand-less scorgify on his face. 

“Now come I will read.” Showing her his copy of Misummers Nightsdream. 

_Do you amend it then; it lies in you:_

_Why should Titania cross her Oberon?_

_I do but beg a little changeling boy,_

_To be my henchman._

“I love this book, Imagine if you would be Oberon.” Rose sweetly smiled up to Lucius. “Some would debate an heir is all he wants. Is this true to what you want Lucius?”

“The Malfoy line requires it, it has nothing to do with me personally. I’m not this Oberon who wants to be the ruler of all, I have no Puck who does my dirty deeds.”

“I’m glad that you’re not, but I find it endearing you read Muggle literature.” Rose snuggled closer

“Who ever told you this nonsense.” Lucius rumbled.

The pair kept on discussing if Shakespeare was or wasn’t a Muggle.


	2. King Oberon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter to my rare pair Lucius/Rose in celebration of 300 kudos on All Creatures Great and Small expect a similar theme.
> 
> Again thank Purebloodpony for her beta and cheering work. Check her Antonin/Hermione.

* * *

  
Sunlight filtered through the voile window coverings. Landing atop Lucius brow. The ray tickling his skin, awakening him from his more than invigorating slumber. He sat up tucking his long hair behind his ears. Memories came flooding back, a vision in pink writhing and moaning as he drank heavenly nectar. His eyes went to the empty space beside him. The rumpled sheets were empty, the delicious creatures scent lingered where she had nestled beside him, retrieving her pink knickers from under his pillow, sniffing her strong deposit in the soft fabric. His trophy, successfully turning a girl thinking she was asexual into a floundering sexual vixen.   


His eyes glanced over to his bedside clock telling him it was time for breakfast. Dressing to the nines as was his usual, black and charcoal pin striped suit his hair tied back neatly.

He sat down in his spot at the breakfast table next to Scorpius. Draco sat at the head with Astoria on his left and Albus sat next to her. A certain young lady notably absent.

The door creaked open and said woman stepped inside. Her hair up in a high pony tail, dressed in some Muggle easy attire. She looked fresh her cheeks blushing as her eyes landed on the austere long haired gent.

“Good morning.” Draco greeted her as he stood up. “I believe congratulations are in order?”

“Thank you Lord Malfoy.” Rose adressed her host.

“No, no, Draco please, my father is the Lord here.” Draco smiled as he kissed her knuckles.

“Let me admire your ring.” Astoria stood up hugging her future daughter in law. “Oooh, Scorpius you gave her great grand mothers ring, when did you get this?”

“I asked grandmother for it last week and she agreed that Rose should wear it.” Scorpius held his hand out for Rose. Coming up to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Lucius stood up from his spot, offering it to his grandsons fiancee. “Miss.”

“Oh, thank you Lord Malfoy.” She sat down, folding her hands in her lap. Her cheeks tinged red.

“Have you slept well?” He asked.

“Yes thank you very much, last evening was rather eventful.” She answered without meeting his eyes.

“I say, the music was stomping on quite late into the night.” Lucius picked a nectarine from the fruit bowl. Taking a ripe old bite from it, sucking the juice as he laid it on his plate. Juice dripping down his chin.

“Lucius please be a bit more sophisticated. We have guests.” Astoria admonished her father in law.

“But dear these nectarines are so ripe and full of flavorsome nectar, how could I not enjoy this. I so love ripe fruit. Especially when it’s there for the taking.” Lucius had the most aloof mask plastered on his face.

Rose almost choked on her omelette. Coughing profusely.

“See what you just did.” Astoria went on.

“I didn’t cause this, are you al right dear?” Lucius handed her a napkin. Resting his hand on her knee under the table.

“Humph, humph.” Rose went on coughing, tears forming in her eyes.

“Now, now dear, calm down.” Lucius rubbed circles on her inner thigh.

Causing Rose another snorting fit. “I’m so sorry I think I mistook my windpipe for my esophagus.”

“Mm that can be quite troubling.” Lucius said smooth lipped.

“When do you want the say your Marriage vows, my dears.” Astoria deflects.

“Rose and myself decided to have it seven weeks.” Scorpius took Rose hand in his. “Isn’t it so?”

“Mmmyeah.” Rose mumbled as she took a swig of water to calm her throat.

“Splendid, we’ll have it here in the gardens yes?” Astoria clapped her hands. Seven weeks was quite alright having made a plan several years ago, she only needed Rose guest list and it would be ready to go. “Provide us your guest list and we’ll meet up to finalize details, yes Rose?”

“Yes thank you Mrs Malfoy.” Anything was fine by her, Scorpius warned her his mother had everything sorted years ago. Now why was she less elated than yesterday. This was what she wanted wasn’t it? Rose glanced over to Albus who blew her a raspberry. His green eyes sympathetic, he was grateful she could tell. Lucius hand on her leg did not bother her, if anything it felt like a great comfort.

* * *

There he sat agin in his favourite spot in his private library, his French windows wide open so he could enjoy the breeze coming in and look out to his perfect bushes in bloom. Dusk pink roses, delicately wafting their scent over. Lucius always delighted in his space, watching his white peacocks strutting around his part of the lawn, knowing Astoria really did not care for them, in fact she was scared to encounter them.

Red curls followed by a nose, shoulders and legs moved around the door opening. “Uhm hi.” Rose had her hands behind her back, her eyes down cast, kicking a imaginary stone.

“Oh hello pet, was there something you wanted?” Lucius set his news Sunday paper aside.

“Yes may I come in for a bit?” Rose was as white as a sheet.

“Of course my pet come and sit.” Lucius beckoned her closer.

Rose sat at the far end of his couch. Her arms braced under her legs.

“Not on my lap then?” Lucius wondered why.

Rose shook her loose curls, she lost the pony tail she was wearing this morning, he preferred this look to be honest.

“Has Astoria bombarded you with her wedding ideas?” Lucius swung his leg over his knee, turning to sit in the corner, facing the dainty little thing.

“Yes.” A short clipped soft answer.

“Ah I see.” Lucius sighed sympathetically. Astoria could be overwhelming.

“No you don’t.” Rose had tears in her eyes. “You don’t.” A tear escaped her eye.

Lucius watched the drop roll down her doll face. “What eludes me then inform me.”

“You, you, make me cum letting me cheat on my fiancee and, and____ you make fun of me during breakfast.” Rose balled her fists under her legs. Tears were wetting her face, snot covered her upper lip.

“Oh I’m sorry if you feel like this. Come here my pet.” Lucius scooted closer, bringing out his kerchief. “I do appologize for being rude at breakfast, but when you were gone this morning I was a bit sad.”

Rose looked up. Scooting closer, taking his white damask kerchief. Blowing her nose and dabbing her tears.

“Mmm, yes. Now come sit in my lap and we’ll discuss it yes.” Having her in his lap would sooth his hurt pride.

“You were sad why?” She was engaged to Scorpius and he made her feel things to prove to her she wasn’t a-sexual which made her even more confused. Not only regarding her marriage but also her feelings regarding this magnificent and formidable man. In fact him being Scorpius grandfather freaked her out big time.

“Well we had a lovely time yesterday. I explored your feminine parts to make a point, I enjoyed that more than I should have. We discussed and read and then you were gone this morning. I must have fallen asleep whilst reading, you placed my book on the nightstand with my glasses atop. Did you fall asleep with me or have you left right after I fell asleep?” He did wonder about that.

“No I woke up this morning and you were the most beautiful man sleeping like you did. I was so confused.” I kissed your lips and you mumbled my name. Not what she voiced. She climbed his lap instead, resting her head against his chest, her fingers searching for a gap in his shirt. “I’m sorry you were sad and that I didn’t reciprocate your lust.”

Lucius sniggered.

“Are you making fun of me again?” Tugging hard at his chest hair.

“I wouldn’t dare my pet. I laughed because you regret not getting me off. Because it wasn’t about me.

“Yes but still it isn’t grateful either.” Rose played with his hair. He smelled so enticing so manly, musk and apple. She looked up into his eyes. His grey eyes were soft now, seizing her up. His hand was on her bum kneading her flesh, his other hand tugging at a curl.

“Mmm doesn’t matter my pet, did you enjoy yourself?” Lucius cooed.

  
“You know I did.” Rose blushed. Stroking his chest hair with her fingers.

Lucius hissed.

“Did I hurt you?” Rose pulled her fingers back.

“Mmmm on the contrary, I’m enjoying it.” Lucius said with half lidded eyes. Fuck this little puppet made him hard and lust for her.

Rose giggled returning her ministrations. Looking up to the austere with awe, Lucius was even more beautiful than Scorpius and that was saying something. Rose leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. She moved to straddle him, taking his face between her hands as she sat up on her knees.

Lucius was taken by surprise as the dainty little thing kissed him ferociously, her small hands on his face filling him with pride. Answering her kiss as he moved his hands to cup her arse, pulling her closer. Invading her mouth with his tongue. He hungered for her like a wolf after his prey, he was on her like a house on fire. He moaned as her breast pressed against his chest. Her arms around his neck, she tugged his hair loose. His mouth went down her throat, kissing her collarbone. She had this sleeveless blouse with a zip down the front.

“Kiss my boobs Lucius.” Rose panted, bringing her zip down, shrugging her blouse down her back.

“No bra?, you naughty minx.” Lucius smirked as he swirled his tongue around her peaked flesh, sucking it into his mouth with fervor. His left hand went inside her short, making contact with her soft firm buttock. His right pawed at her other breast.

Rose brought a hand between them, finding a hard bulge which she caressed. “Oh Sir, I like how you suck my titty.” Rose moaned.

“Your tits are magnificent they beg to be worshipped.” He took her other nipple in his mouth, his right hand went down her front, flicking her button, diving right behind her knickers. His left and right hand found her wet flesh in the middle, he didn't enter her cunt but massaged her lips, sliding through easily.

“Oh, my, oh, my, ooooooh.” Rose crashed again, her orgasm wracking through her system.

“Oh my that was quick. Lucius smirked, helping her through her orgasm, softly stroking her. Bringing his hand up from between them. “Open your mouth Princess.”

Rose stuck her tongue out, waiting for Lucius finger, she found it so erotic to see his fingers shiny with her cum.

Lucius ran his finger along her tongue, cleaning it on her saliva. Crashing his mouth against hers, sharing her essence. It was such a sweet offering. Their kiss was as frantic as a moment ago.

Lucius stopped, leaning his head against hers. “This is bad isn’t it?” He smiled softly, nuzzling her nose. Look at her an eighteen year old, nude from the waist up, shorts opened, rumpled hair, swollen lips. He did that. Did he regret it? You bet he did.

“It should be, but It doesn’t feel wrong.” Rose kissed his nose. “You like me I like you, we could enjoy this. Scorpius enjoys himself with Albus.” Rose was serious. “Accio blouse.” Summoning her blouse. Closing her shorts.

Lucius zipped her up. Placing another kiss atop her breast. “You do things to this old man.”

“No such words.” Rose placed her finger on his lips. “But what to do about this.” Grabbing his dick through his trousers.

“Never you mind, I will take care of ‘this’ later.” Pointing at his erect cock.

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Rose pouted. She liked to repay his efforts.

“Maybe someday yeah? Now come sit in my lap we will read some yes?” Lucius reached for his book and glasses. Rose snuggled in his lap.

Lucius spelled a notice me not on anyone looking in from the garden, Rose would not be noticed as he read. He liked to keep her to him for now. He did not need his daughter in law or son meddling with his affairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit de kudo button you know you want to.


	3. Titania

“Lucius, Lucius.” Rose came screaming in, shutting the door behind her.

“What, what?” Lucius sat his quill down, rushing over to the fairest of them all. Rose was wide eyed, her hair frizzling with magic. Her breathing frantic. “Tell me, I demand to know who I should hex.” No one bedraggled his pet. He felt protective and somewhat responsible for her. The girl had put him under her spell, anything out of bounds pertained him.  
“Astoria!” Rose huffed.

“Oh my Pet what has she done now.” She wants white roses, I don’t like white roses.” Rose huffed.

“What happened to I don’t care my pet.” Lucius grinned.

“Yes well, I do now.” Rose puffed her chest, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Did she change her outlay?” Lucius quipped, pressing a soft kiss on Rose forehead.

“Mmyeah she did.” Rose beamed.

“Palest pink?” He knew what she liked.

“Yes dusty pink, like your roses outside.” The red head smiled demurely. They had met a few weeks ago and he got her like no one did. They spend time reading and arguing about various topics, finding they were very like minded. He also made her more and more aware of her own body, telling her to explore what she wanted. Finding she liked to be more girlie than she dared to admit. She was the studious one, career driven, wanting to be taken seriously. Never allowing herself to think she could be all that but also feminine at the same time. Being under the impression she needed to be a tomboy to be taken serious by men. Lucius had argued she could be herself and be in control. He applauded her choice in being a healer, but on the other hand he complimented her soft private side.

  
“So you find you care about the wedding?” Lucius stroked her face.

“I do, Astoria isn’t far of with her ideas, but I would like a gazebo with roses entwined, I didn’t know I wanted that. I want more romance.” She did and marrying someone she wasn’t romantically involved with was becoming strenuous. “Why does this have to be so difficult? I want a husband, a career and in the future children.” She sighed.

“Mmm I understand.” Lucius kissed her hair. He couldn’t stop touching this witch, her body language both a comfort and a huge turn on. She needed a man who gave her freedom to pursue her dream and she wanted a man who made her feel she was a woman. The boys these days were to insecure to allow her that. Or so she relayed to him. Matter was she perhaps had not encountered the right man, settling for a loveless marriage and a career instead. Scorpius loved her and she him, but on a platonic level. This beautiful endearing creature deserved so much more. He changed the way she dressed and carried herself, allowing her to be herself.

“Tell you what do you want to go for an ice cream and go look at a few dresses?” Lucius proposed.

“Do you mean that Lucius, are you sure?” Wow a man who wanted to shop for a wedding dress?

“Oh yes, I used to accompany Narcissa on her shopping sprees, I liked how she tried on dresses and shoes seeing her face light up.” He did, they were the happiest memories.

“Ow, don’t be sad.” Rose placed a kiss on his lip, her hands around his face. She learned he loved when she did that. Having her small hands on his face gave him joy.

Lucius deepened the kiss, holding her tight against his chest, her legs astride like he carried her bridal style. His lips found her pulse point in her neck. Her fingers sneaking behind his shirt.

  
Her favourite past time was playing with his chest hair, he growled a bit when she did that. She spent every night in his bed as he read to her, he fingered her or ate her pussy, that was what it was called. He was glorious in helping her explore what she wanted. Finding she wanted to be taken care of, she ventured towards his cock but he wouldn’t let her do anything but stroke over his pyjama bottoms. She was getting annoyed by that now, she never laid eyes on a hard cock. Set aside a picture or two on the Muggle internet.

  
“Do you want to go shopping.” He looked forward to that now as much as he loved to kiss her and hear her little moans and sighs or the way she wriggled against his cock. He had plans for her.

“Mmm, I love to kiss you.” Rose moaned. “I wish it would never stop. I wish we could do this forever and more.” She peppered kiss on his face neck and his textile covered chest.

“Mmm me too princess, me too.” Lucius adored that pouty little mouth, her big blue eyes, freckle dotted skin and magical laden curls. And those dainty little hands, some pink netted gloves or silk gloves would enhance her porcelain doll like quality. “Now go get changed, put on a dress and those wedges and make it snappy.” Lucius beamed. He would go for some summer attire as well, light blue button up and ecru trousers. Maybe he would splash out on brown Chelsea boots.

Rose and Lucius met up back in his library. Rose donned a white cotton maxi dress and Lucius brought out his Summer attire.

“Wow Lucius you look so handsome, ready to go rowing on a lake.” Rose placed her hands behind his neck.

“Glad you like it.” He had his hair tied back in a man bun. He could do Muggle hipster. “You look all dolled up and pretty.” Her light blush and soft pink lipstick made her look more doll like, he had trouble keeping his hands to himself.

“Where are we going?” Rose asked.

“I have a permanent port key to a special place.” Lucius had it made so he and Narcissa could go as they please.  
Lucius held out a Muggle pocket watch.”Hold this, when I open the lid it will whisk us away. Are you ready?” Feeling Rose hold on to both his hand and watch.

A familiar tug behind her naval alerted her to the fact she was being sucked through a tube and probably end up somewhere on her arse. Which in fact not happened.  
Rose and Lucius landed on their feet, Rose holding on to Lucius and he not a hair out of place standing sturdy on his feet.

“Now that wasn’t that unpleasant? Yes?” Lucius smirked.

“No, no, that was okay.” Port key’s were so unpleasant, this one was okay, was it something Galleons could buy?

“Now, do you want that ice cream or do you want to go for a shop first?” Lucius tapped the beauty’s nose.

“Shop.” Rose smiled up at the blond. Who knew a man bun and sun glasses gave him such a different aura. “Love your aviator.”

“I can do Muggle.” Lucius wriggled his hip.

  
“Dark green glasses, silver rims?” Rose laughed once a Slytherin.

  
Lucius shrugged, taking her hand in his and heading for the shops.

The Eiffel Tower doomed up in front of them a few streets away. “Wow, Paris?”

“Yes, bridal shop or dresses first?” Lucius brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingers.

“Dresses?” He wanted to do the full works.

“Of course dresses, you don’t have enough do you?” He was going to transform the girl to who she was. Pulling her towards his chest. “Let’s bring out the real Rose Granger- Weasley. Do you want that?” He murmured against he lips. Not a care in the world.

“I would very much like that, I feel like myself when you are around.” Yes frilly dresses for him to enjoy when she would be at the Manor in the weekends.

“Let’s bring out the real you, my little princess. I think we have a tiara lying around somewhere.” He meant that, she would look cute wearing one.

  
“Oh Lucius, you devil.” Rose swatted his chest playfully.

“Wait you haven’t seen that side of me yet.” He was as roguish as they came, keeping it low for now. Wait, for now, did he intend to bring out Lucius the ferocious lover with her. They were fooling around he would buy her dresses not wed her. Nothing serious a past time hobby before she married Scorpius and went of to University.  
Rose heard what he said, it wetted her knickers, he was a devil in bed? Hot damn, she was so not aware she wanted to have real sex with him. She grabbed his arm tighter leaning into him. She was a love sick puppy, following a man like she always said she wouldn’t.

  
“Here this looks like they cater for what you want.” Lucius pointed at a small white brick building, roses crawled up alongside the large windows, a mannequin with a flowing lacy dress standing behind the glass pane.

  
“Did you come here with Narcissa?” It wouldn’t feel right if he did.

“No Narcissa required more statuesque dresses.” He wouldn’t dream of leading Rose there, she wouldn’t fit in Narcissa’s severe style. Narcissa pretty much was the Lady of the Manor, more even than he was the Lord. She was a force in her own right, the Black’s delivered their girls to be in charge of the household. She never questioned his authority, but still she could bite of any head if she so chose to. No this pretty bouncy nymph would do her own thing, he could picture her as a Child’s healer, being in touch with the inner child. Lucius held the door for her, guiding her by touching her lower back.

Rose felt special by all his gentlemanly gestures, holding the door, hand on her lower back. Whispering sweet words in her neck as she roamed the clothing racks.

  
“You would look so sweet, so virginal in this.” Lucius plucked a soft pink voile dress from the rack, holding it in front of Rose lithe form.

“I love it Rose gushed.” Her eyes beaming. Lucius had picked it before she did. She took it from his hand, placed a kiss on his nose and darted for the changing room.

Lucius looked at the rack and took out a few more in similar style. Soft pink, cream, voile, tule, chiffon, ribbons, the lot. Short dresses, long dresses anything an in between.

“Hello Sir, may I take these? They are for your Lady friend? The woman talked in English with a heavy French accent. It was so nice that in Paris they knew how money was earned, so unlike the Province.

“Yes they are for her.” Lucius smiled his most enchanted smile. The woman knew how to be vague about his relationship with Rose. “Oh and please call me Lord Malfoy.”

  
“Ah oui Lord Malfoy, please take a seat and would you like a coffee?” The woman took the garments showed him a sofa next to the changing cubicle. “Marie, une café s'il vous plaît !” The woman shouted to someone at the back as Lucius nodded a yes to coffee.

Lucius sat graciously down, leaning an arm behind him over the sofa, placing his knee over his other one. Taking his sun glasses, pocketing them.  
Rose slipped the spaghetti straps over her shoulders, she wondered if she even owned a bra. Taking a good look in the floor length mirror, she looked petite and very girlie. Feeling confident and very sexy as the fabric hugged her form and almost caressed her skin. Biting her lower lip at the all new Rose. A sheer ruffle hung over her breasts, a solid pink silk top underneath with some more ruffles from her waist down. Zipping the dress up on the side. She pulled the curtain aside. Stepping out, her gaze falling on an austere very beautiful man sitting at ease, sipping a small coffee. His eyes darkened as he saw her.

Rose twirled around, beaming like a watch tower.

“Rose you look exquisite, give us another twirl.” He smiled very appreciatively. Hot little number, look at her little breasts, thin waist and long legs. He could pull her behind that curtain cast a muffliato and have her bend over, she would look good on his cock like that. Fuck Salazar she made him think nasty thoughts. A sip of water was duly warranted. “Lovely, maybe you can wear that when we leave the shop?”

“It’s a yes then?” Rose clapped her hands as she bounced over.

“A definite yes. Now try some more dresses.” Deflect, deflect, his cock was hardening with the speed of light.

Rose closed the curtains behind her.

“Another café?” He pointed at bis empty cup. Uttering a soundless and wandless notice me not on his trousers.

Rose showed him several dresses, she made it more uneasy for him as she went. Fuck his trousers, his bollocks were probably blue by now.  
The lively red curled witch was done after an hour, she showed various dresses tops and skirts. She was beyond elated at all her new purchases. After a short debate with Lucius about who should pay for all this she let him pick up the tab in exchange for modelling them back at the Manor as he pleased.

Rose blushed profusely but agreed.

The proprietor packed all dress in feuille thin paper, placing them in large paper carrier bags, closing them with ribbons.  
Rose flew her arms around Lucius neck as the handsome pair stepped outside. “Thank you so much I adore the garments.” Placing a big kiss on Lucius lips. She would consider it being a permanent fixture, her hanging on his lips.  
“Anything Mon coeur.” Lucius whispered in her neck. “Now I’m famished would you like a spot of lunch at a Brasserie?” Lucius felt a light growl in his stomach.

“Oh yes please.” She could show off her new dress.

“But first let’s get these bags shrunk.” Lucius ducked into a side alley, charming the bags to fit into a small sized one. He learned it would be handier, planning on treating the dainty little thing to shoes and bags before they set of for a bridal shoppe.

“Ah look there a spot outside.” Lucius guided her towards two bistro chairs and table under a large canopy. Lucius pulled her chair out letting his female companion sit first.  
Rose sat down, she was having a blast.  
Lucius pulled his chair close to hers, setting the bag under the table.

A maitre came over, handing them their menus. “Would you care for wine?”

“I would like a bottle of champagne, al right with you Rose?” Waiting for the girls nod he affirmed it with the waiter.

“My French is not so good, what would you recommend?” Handing him her menu.

“You like fish?” Lucius wasn’t really asking.

“Yes please.” Rose brilliant smile dazzling.

The waiter came back with an ice bucket and two flutes, showing the bottle to Lucius.

“Yes this will be fine.” He uncorked the bottle silently, pouring their glasses saluting the pretty witch next to him.

Rose ate oysters with lemon, washing them away with the champagne. The pair delighted in a four course meal. Enjoying the weather, location and their company.  
The blond austere took his red belle along to another shop renowned for it’s shoes and bags. Mary Jane’s and red soled shoes in nude to hot pink and colours in between.

Rose felt like her birthday and Christmas had come in one day, several to be precise.  
The afternoon flew by like a treat. Lucius was a gent, witty and sometimes forward in pushing Rose to be herself and go for what she wanted.

The Wedding Boutique was a total awe inspiring place, Lucius bargained with the Maitre to allow them time after closing hours.

Rose walked in she was utterly speechless. Her eyes saucer shaped, taking every dreamy vision into her stride.

“Oh Lucius, look at these?” She stood there in the middle of the shop, her hands before her mouth.

“Mademoiselle et Monsieur?”

“Lord Malfoy and Rose.” Lucius corrected.

Rose walked towards ivory dresses, sheer silken form hugging, flaring skirts, Sissi dresses. There was so much choice.

“Which model do you like Rose?” Lucius cut through the silent hysteria.

“Oh, I like sheer voile ivory with pink.

“That is very helpful isn’t it Madame?” Lucius let the woman het to it, there was another lovely seat. “Rose pet, come and sit, we’ll let her sort it.” Rose sat up excitedly. Lucius went to stroke her hair. “You’re very exited aren’t you princess?” He whispered in her ear.

“Oh yes I am.” Rose glowed.

“Mm I can tell my sweet girl.” He liked this dress, the way it fit around her arse, as the fabric flitted around it as she walked so enticing. Twirling a curl around his finger, tugging it. Hearing Rose hiss with pleasure. He would test the waters. “Do you get off on a little pain?”

Rose blushed again. Could she say that yes she did? What kind of person liked pain.

“It’s al right pet if you do, so do you enjoy it?” Lucius tugged a bit harder.

“Yes.” Rose answered softly. “I think I do.”

“Very good pet, I like to make you feel like you can explore it with me.” Nuzzling her neck. “Do you know what if you’re a good girl you can play with my cock tonight, would you like that?”  
Rose gulped. “Are you serious! you want me to play with your, uhm penis?” Rose spoke softly. Oh my goodness this was a huge thing. “I’ll be very good Sir, very good.”

“Good then go for the dress you want no reserve, not on colour money or material, choose what you feel like. Can you do that for me?” Swatting her behind as she stood up.

Rose jumped and clapped as the dresses were brought in on a rolling rack. She wasn’t sure if she was clapping about the dresses or that she finally could get her hands on his cock.

“Rose are these what you were thinking about? The proprietor asked. “We can also embellish or change colours according to your wishes. When is the happy day?”

“Oh in three weeks.’ Rose gushed as she fingered the materials.

“That is cutting it short, but we can accommodate.” The woman looked over to Lucius, he nodded, he would fork out .  
Rose picked a dress and left for the fitting area.

Lucius walked up to a rack, they looked like ballerina dresses. Requesting the woman included a few for his discretion.  
Rose came out of the changing room. She was a stunning creature. Spaghetti strapped, silk tight fitting bodice with a few roses dotted on tule, a slight flaring skirt with a train behind it. She slowly turned around, scared to step on the seams. She was after all not very tall. “What do you think?” Her head cocked as she stared at Lucius.

The austere circled her slowly, his hand under his chin supported by his hand under his elbow. “Mmm, whatever you like darling. She looked like a dream to him.  
“I’ll try another on.” Rose gasped. His eyes seemed to devour her. “Do you have gloves to go with this?” Addressing the proprietor who nodded.

Rose went back to the changing room. She continued on showing Lucius dresses. But she knew she liked the first one the best. It was all becoming quite tiresome, who knew shopping would be so draining.

“Madame Rose will come back here and finalize what she wants.” Lucius wanted her to have this for herself.  
The port key back landed them right into Lucius study.

“Have I been a good girl Sir.” Rose looked up with high expectation up to her handsome friend.

“Indeed you were the best girl, did you go for what you wanted?” Lucius tapped her nose with his finger.

“I did, oh I did.” The dress lingered in the back of her mind.

“Then come and visit me in my bed chambers after diner.” Lucius pressed a kiss on her forehead, feeling her anticipation seep though her pores.  
They both changed for diner in their rooms, Rose bounced up and down her room getting ready as Lucius reminisced the day he had

“Good evening Rose.” Draco welcomed her in the dining room.

“Good evening Mister Malfoy.” Placing a hand before her mouth as she yawned.

“Had a tiresome day reading in Lucius library? Father asked us not to disturb you.”

“Yes a very tiring day.” Rose answered.

“Good evening father, how was your Gentleman's club today?” Astoria asked as Lucius stepped in.

“Good as always, thank you my dear.” Lucius placed his napkin in his lap, squeezing Rose knee under the table.  
Diner passed by rather uneventfully, Astoria kept on babbling about the upcoming nuptials, telling she would take Scorpius and Albus to be fitted out their robes. Albus agreed to give Rose away at the wedding. Because Ron as quoted said something along the lines over my dead body will I ever give away my little girl to a Malfoy. He and Hermione would be present at the wedding but he really couldn’t stomach walking her down the aisle. Which was fine by Rose. Her dad was a backward character, always holding her mother back to pursue her career. He was the reason she couldn’t marry a Wizard other than Scorpius, they were all so old school.

“Oh Rose dear, I invited your mother to come and pick out your wedding dress on Tuesday, we must make some haste with it, the wedding is in three weeks.” Astoria practically lighting up like a Christmas tree. “We’ll have so much fun.” The woman beamed a wide grin splitting her face in two.

“Yes it will be fun.” Rose agreed, feeling Lucius hand ghost over her knickers. “So much fun.” His finger dipping behind her crotch, lightly touching her slick labia. Rose plopped a bit of beef in her mouth to stop her from moaning.

Diner went pleasurable if anything. Lucius made her cum twice, moaning about the raspberry mousse because it was such-a- treat, fuck her, his fingers were sinfully good. “Excuse me I will go up to my room I’m dead tired.” Looking over at Scorpius. “You don’t mind do you?”

“No, of course not darling.” Scorpius said, calling her that since they were eleven. Pressing a kiss on her cheek as she bend over to him.  
“Don’t stay up to late, you have a big time time picking your suit.” Rose ruffled her fiancée’s hair.

0o0

Rose slipped into Lucius bed chambers an hour later. He was not there yet, she snuggled into his bed, her pink cotton tank top and matching cotton knicker feeling cool against his black satin sheets. She would just close her eyes for a moment until he came.

Lucius went to bed two hours after diner concluded. Astoria and Draco kept him up, chatting about the upcoming wedding and if business was booming. Lucius was still very much in charge of the wizarding part of their business, their potions lab, apothecary and the broom making manufacturing alongside several other dealings took much of his time. Draco took charge of the Muggle side of their enterprises looking to introduce Muggle phones into wizarding society.

Lucius yawned as he stepped into his bed chambers. Rose lay there snuggled in deep slumber. Her hands under her head, sheets pulled around her waist, her breasts squished together. She looked like she was an angel, she was just that his cherub. Lucius brushed his teeth and showered, he wanted to be clean sliding in behind his nymph. How he had grown accustomed to having her in his bed, telling himself he wanted to comfort her, teach her some things about being a woman. It certainly started out that way, maybe when she was married she could visit his chambers when over from University. He could fantasize couldn’t he? He pulled her back into his chest, circling his arm around her, one hand cupping her mound the other splayed across her chest, feeling her nipple pucker under the cotton.

“Lucius.” Rose mumbled. “You’re here, finally, can I play with you now?” Her sleepy voice croaked.

“Mm not now, sleep my pet, maybe tomorrow yes.” She was so groggy, he could feel her body being tired.

“Tomorrow.” Rose mumbled, pressing her behind into his groin, she wanted to crawl into his embrace.  
Lucius held her tight, he played with her nipple for a bit, snuggling his hand between her thighs and was pulled into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of a red headed girl wrapped in pink silks walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet with pink roses held together by a dark green ribbon.


	4. To love potion or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter in between.

Lucius awoke by a throbbing sensation, his cock was sending electrical sparks to his spine. His breath was labored, he moaned. Startling as he peeled an eye open, he felt hands on his cock, small dainty hands. Pulling up the sheets he saw red curls hanging over him like a curtain. “Rose little princess what are you doing to daddy?”

“I couldn’t wait, I wanted to see your penis.” She could not for the life of her say cock, she would be mortified. Lucius calling himself daddy, was hot as fuck.

“But, but.” Lucius scrambled to sit up.

Rose sat up as well, her hands still on the glorious piece of morning wood. “You poked me in the bum with your hard on and well you said I could play with it. It felt like wasting an opportunity.”

Her beaming blue eyes, staring up at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you scared little princess? Daddy’s cock isn’t small.” He was slightly apprehended in revealing his cock to her, she told him she never saw an erect one. It could be daunting, such an hard length with a pink weeping head.

“No your penis is quite pretty, daddy?” She moved a finger down her pussy, calling him daddy turned her on. She wanted to still her quench.

“Please be careful swapping fluids, we don’t want you to end up pregnant do we?” Lucius watched with horror how she fingered herself after fisting him.

“Oh yes right, no.” Shit she was stupid. Retrieving her hand from her knickers. Taking her wand from the nightstand, uttering a contraceptive. She went back to his cock, retracting his skin, a pearly drop lay there waiting in his tiny slit. Would she dare. Yes she would, lowering her mouth to scoop it up with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh fuck little Princess.” Lucius rolled his eyes back in his head, this was his naughtiest dream, so far, come true. Her little tongue on his cock, fuck him kill him now and he would die a happy soul.

Rose liked the effect she caused an he didn’t taste bad, it was a bit like that oyster yesterday. Now for a wedge of lemon and champagne and it would be perfect. She giggled.

“Why are you giggling? It hurt his vanity.

“You remind me of that oyster yesterday, a wedge of lemon and champagne wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Oh good.” That sounded plausible, she could seriously hurt him he found, she meant the world to him. No she was his world.

Rose lowered her head, engulfing his head with her mouth, licking and probing his urethra with the tip of her tongue while fisting him.

Lucius clawed at the bedding, she looked divine on his cock, it was a good look on her. “Remove your top daddy needs to see your titties.”

Rose did as he asked, touching his cock with her nipple. Taking him in her mouth again, moving her mouth deeper around him.

“Come sit next to me, I want to touch you.” Lucius wanted a tittie in his hand as she deep throated him. “Oh fuck yes like that. His palm on her boob, her mouth licking him, so good. This was the perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday morning, glancing over at his alarm clock, it was still early, they were not needed for quite a while at the breakfast table.

Rose hungrily gave her beau head. He was so glorious his moans music to her ears, he moved a hand between her legs, sliding through her labia. She came as she sucked him deep, she learned fast.

“I’m going to come, please move your mouth little Princess.” Feeling her contract her muscles against his finger brought him close to his own release.

“Nah, uh.” Rose moaned around his mouth. She wanted the full experience.

“Come on little girl, move.” Lucius almost begged, he never begged get that straight yes!

“Nah, uh.” Rose shook her head, her mouth still around his shaft. Her mouth wide as she engulfed his girth.

“Okay well I can’t hold it any more.” He held her head down making her go down deeper on him. He felt his bollocks tighten before he erupted in her mouth, sending ropes after ropes after ropes down her oesophagus.

Rose almost chokes as she received his precious spunk, she snorted through her nose, tears erupted behind her eyes. Oh fucking Merlin in heaven, this was the hottest thing ever. Swallowing his cum.

Rose coughed as she sat up, gasping for air.

“Oh fuck sorry little princess, got carried away for a second.” Fuck look at her, drool down her chin, teary eyes blotchy snotty nose. Wow stunning. He liked when they choked on his fat cock. He was nasty like that so help him Salazar.

“No issalright.” Rose smiled, wiping his cum from her mouth, licking her finger merrily clean.

“I so l adore you for this. It feels like such a privilege being the first one you give head to.” Caressing her hair, bringing her head to his mouth. He delved right into her mouth, swapping his saliva with the cum in her mouth, he had no qualms tasting himself on her. If anything it made him feel powerful. Drinking his essence from the sweetest cup. He pushed her down next to him, his mouth finding her nipple, worshipping it was glorious. He wondered how it would feel if she were pregnant, suckling her would be so good. Making his way down her stomach, kissing the dip below her naval, hooking his fingers below her waistband, pulling them roughly down her legs, spreading her legs wide, she started shaving her cunt a week ago, she was such a good little girl for daddy like that. So slick, dripping, he could see a tiny drop escape her puffy quim. Scooping it up with his finger, drawing through her flesh, she was well lubricated. He dove in tongue first, lapping at her juices. He pushed his finger against her bum, pressing softly forwards.

“Oh, oh, oh, oooooh.” Rose trashed, he stuck his finger up her arse? Frey, Morgana, Cicere and everyone above, what the actual fuck, this was heaven. She came instantly, Lucius nursed her flesh through her orgasm. This one was the most powerful one yet.

“I couldn’t resist.” Lucius grinned. “See another thing you didn’t know you would like.” Wanton little sex kitten.

“Oh my goodness, I only thought blokes did that to each other.” She once caught Albus and Scorpius going at it, it was hit seeing them in the throes of their love making, but a finger up her bum, who knew?

Lucius lay next to Rose his hand propped up under his head, looking into her sated eyes. Playing with her nipple, hearing her hiss a turn on, she was good to go again. He wanted to spend all day every day in bed with her, or maybe take her out and be naughty with her. Having her drip off his arm like the little porcelain doll that she was. Yesterday in Paris was memorable. He nuzzled her nose before he kissed her again, he would gladly move over her and impale her on his cock and fuck a baby into her willing womb. These thoughts flittered over him these past days. Her little body swelling with his of spring. It would never be of course. He kissed her frantically, his hand went down her cunt, he couldn’t get enough of her cumming on his lips or fingers. Touching her lightly as her legs fell wide, playing with her pussy lips, coating his fingers, squishy sounds. Her tongue milking him as she went through her needy phase. His fingers wet, pushing past her perineum before sticking them in her puckered star shaped fuck hole. Maybe he could penetrate that, it wasn’t technically plucking her cherry. He could bring it up? “Yes, come on baby, fuck yourself on my fingers, he had two lodged inside her now.

Rose huffed at the sensation, “Oh, daddy, oh daddy, ooooooh.” She clawed at his chest as she came again.

The couple played some more before they separately went down to breakfast.

Rose felt al dewy and sated, if only Lucius could be the one. But he made no comment on what would happen after the wedding, she felt the date also signalled the end of their fun times. It made her sad. Maybe he could still read stories once she was married to Scorpius and deeply engrossed in her medical studies.


	5. The Lunatic, the Lover and the Poet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry. Not sorry.

* * *

  
“Rose you look absolutely darling.” Astoria applauded her daughter in law to be. “Hermione don’t you think she looks gorgeous?”

Hermione, Astoria, Lily and Dominique sat there sipping champagne as Rose twirled around in one puffy white creation after the other. Absolutely fucking hating the dresses. Trying her best to smile. She asked her cousins to assist her.

“I love the white tulle and lace covered dresses, they look so virginal on her.” Astoria smiled. “Scorpius will adore you walking down the aisle looking like this.”

Lily shot a look at Dominique, they both knew Scorpius was in lust with Albus and this was all for show.

“His morning suit will look so splendid next to this dress, or rather try some more, do you have veils, Madame Malkin?” More champagne, her boy would, only marry once, the day had to be above perfect. It would be the gathering of the century. She envisioned it all.

Rose twirled and twirled, smiling big eyes. Sipping champagne imagining oysters and a fat marble coloured cock, veiny as sin, glorious. She had gone down on Lucius again that same night, his musky smell making her so wet and wanting.

“What are you smiling about dear.” Astoria inquired.

“Oh never mind mother.” Rose dismissed the comment.

“Rosy honey, you look like a Princess in your white dress.” Hermione looked starry eyed at her daughter. She never wanted her girl to marry this young, but a secure future and the promise of at least going for a medical degree eased her motherly heart somewhat.

“Thanks mummy.” Rose blew her a raspberry. Fuck this dress.


	6. Find by Starlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day.

The big day was finally here. 

Rose stared at the white monstrosity on her bed, the offensive white thing shining bright in the sun. Her wedding squad had put her make up on and helped getting into her underwear. She told them to leave her to it. She would put her dress on and magic the zip up, she wanted a bit of alone time. Her thoughts going out to a certain platinum blonde, they had a marvellous time together. Finding so many common interests as well as him introducing her to her own sexual being. She almost cancelled the wedding now she knew she liked sex. She accomplished something by staying at the Manor. 

The red headed beauty donned her dress, fastened the flowers in her hair, with her little veil tacked on a comb, inserting it behind the flowers in her hair. 

A soft rap followed by Albus voice telling her it was her cue to come out. “Rose luv are you ready?” 

The bride opened the door for her best friend, holding her wedding bouquet in his hands. Soft pink roses tied with a ribbon around them. 

“You look stunning Rose.” Albus voiced enveloping her in a tight hug. 

“You look very dapper yourself.” Black hair spectacled and a very dashing morning suit. 

“This isn’t about me today.” Albus smiled. 

“I know but still, I’m being given away by a man looking dashing.” She kissed him on his cheek. 

Albus held his elbow out for her to take. “You walk a bit funny luv.” 

“Yeah I partied a bit to hard last night.” 

“Mmm likewise babe. Hahaha.” Albus smirked knowingly. 

Rose looped her arm around his elbow. “Yes let’s get this thing on the road.” 

Rose and Albus walked though the corridor towards the grand staircase. Her maids of honor waited below the stairs. Gasping as they laid eyes on the blushing bride. 

“You look gorgeous.” Both Dominique and Lily gushed. Four set of feet walked towards the sun room, french doors leading out to Lucius rose garden where the gazebo and guests were waiting for them. Rose sucked her breath in, straightened her dress, looking sternly ahead. At the end of a dark green carpet three Malfoy men were waiting for her. She requested all of them being present at the altar. Soft harp music played as Albus walked Rose down the aisle. Her eyes on the blond man at the altar, her soon husband to be. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Rose didn’t look at the guests or her parents she was so caught up in the moment. Albus removed her veil at the altar. 

Scorpius smiled up to her. “Hi.” He whispered. 

“Hi.” Rose whispered back. 

“You look stunning luv.” He smiled. 

“So do you.” Scorpius was so handsome it should have been forbidden for males to be that gorgeous. He would make a magnificent groom, the pictures would be all that. 

Albus stood beside Rose. 

Grey smouldering across the aisle catching blue ones. A sly smirk under platinum hair. 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy do you take Albus Severus as your groom? And do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Rose Jean Granger Weasley as your bride?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little review wouldn’t go amiss.


	7. Her Passion ends the play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming, yes, no? Let me know.

_**Two days prior to the Wedding.** _

“Scorpius would you and Albus care to join me in my library in ten minutes.” Lucius pulled Scorpius aside after luncheon.

“Something wrong grandad?” Scorpius belly flipped, his grandfather could be stern man, not that he did anything wrong. Or good grief and Helga above, did he catch him with Albus. He knew they should have been more careful, sucking Albus behind Lucius roses last night. Albus cock was to die for, how could he have resisted that fat erect cock? Albus smiling wickedly as he dropped his trousers. Scorpius could still feel his knees as he involuntarily dropped to his knees in some thorns. “Yes grandad I will ask him.”

Scorpius and Albus arrived at Lucius door. Albus squeezing his boyfriends hand reassuringly. Knocking at the double wooden doors.

“Come in.” Lucius alohamora’d the door for them. “Good of you to join us.” Lucius showed them the sofa in front of his and Rose’s.

Rose sat there holding Lucius hand. This was new to Scorpius, or not really, he though he caught his granddad having his hand under the table under her skirt. Good for her he thought she could do with some attention, the girl almost combusted by trying to be a-sexual, he warned her it would be dangerousness for her to not explore her sexual requirements.

Rose wore her prettiest pink dress, her legs tucked under her body. “Hi Scorpius, Albus.”

“Hey babe, what is this?” Albus pointed at her holding hands with Lucius.

“Well that is what we want to discuss with you guys. We might have found a solution to the heir of Malfoy problem.” Rose leaned her head against Lucius arm. “Haven’t we daddy?”

“You’re preggers?” Albus gawked.

“No, of course not you nifty.” Rose blushed, she wouldn’t mind terribly if she was though. She would happily carry Lucius baby. “But maybe in the future I could. Hence this little conversation.” She pressed a kiss on Lucius cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear, pure love and devotion beaming from her pores for the astute man.

Which oddly he reciprocated, moving his hand behind her back to pull her into his side. “Rose and I grew together these past weeks, finding we have much in common as well as our mutual infatuation. His eyes softer than Scorpius had ever seen.

“Okay right so where do we come in?” Scorpius wondered.

“Well you two have loved each other for a long time and I would be your alibi right?” Rose came to the matter at hand.

“You know we do and you agreed, are you backing out? I would understand if you did.” Scorpius meant this, the girl deserved happiness. If wasn’t for her peculiar outlook in life regarding men he would have rejected her offer.

  
“Are you serious about Scorpius, Albus?” Rose looked at her cousin.

“You know I am.” Grabbing Scorpius hand in his.

“Well, why don’t you two get married?” Rose argued.

“You know we can’t Rose, the family rituals forbid us.” Scorpius protested vehemently.

“Yes, but only if Lord Malfoy agrees the rituals can be bypassed, couldn’t they daddy?” Rose looked up to her beau.

“Mmm, they certainly could, if I agreed and a new heir would become available.” Lucius mused, circling hair around his finger. Rose had such nice curls he’d never tire of playing with them.

“But mum doesn’t want more kids she was happy to have me, but she would never.....” Scorpius found a flaw.

“You are thick sometimes Malfoy.” Rose groaned. “Lucius and I will marry and we will make babies once I’m ready.” Please for fuck’s sake.

“Okay right, when would all this take place?” Albus wanted this.

“We could make it a double wedding.” Lucius was anxious to get this going, the sooner he could stick his dick in Rose more than excellent quim the better it would be. Salazar knew how much he wanted to consummate their relationship, they discussed going on a honeymoon to an island and spend the time being naked and get as much fuck time in as possible before she would go to University, they also discussed she would floo home every day, he looked forward to be buried to the hilt as much as she wanted to be filled by him. Her hand wandered to his dick now. “Well?” Was this so difficult.

“You don’t mind sharing your wedding?” Albus observed lust develop in front of him, Rose hand was stroking the austere’s cock. 

“No, we can get the druid in and change the vows, no one will know until we’re right at the altar and Lucius knows some tongue tying charms, don’t you daddy?” Kissing his neck. “Now say yes fools and be on your merry way, we can discuss terms when the druid comes yes.” Lucius cock was getting hard and his pheromones almost smothered her.

Albus went down on his knee before Scorpius.” Scorpius love, will you marry me?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Scorpius kneeled down in front of his long last lover., planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

“Sorry to disturb you guys, but as much as I love you, I think my daddy wants my undivided attention, scoot before I make you watch me taking his penis in my mouth.” Very unapologetic, her hand on a zip, threatening her closest friends.

“No, no allright wait for us to leave yeah.”

Rose pointed to the garden.” You know your way around those rosebushes yes, now go.” As much as she enjoyed their show she had other business to attend to.

“I like when you get bossy, my little princess.” Having his cock out and his baby’s mouth was a good feeling.

“Mmmm.” Rose mumbled as she sat on her knees on the sofa, her mouth around his shaft. She adored his cock so much, she went down there on a regular basis now. Licking and slurping, having him all the way down her throat.

Lucius moves his arm to palm her buttock. “Are you ready to have my finger up your arse?”

Rose wiggled her bum, she could take three fingers there, he prepared her to be buggered anytime soon now. She was dripping with need now. She bobbed her head around him.

Lucius was ready to fill her throat with his cum. Life was excellent his second chance more than that. The dainty little doll was suited perfectly to his needs. That and he found he was in love with her.

* * *

**_Present day._ **

  
Rose looked up dreamily at her new husband. Her arms around his neck as they swayed to the last dance of their wedding party, Albus danced with her as did Scorpius. Briefly mind, she was attached to Lucius hip. Lucius danced briefly with an infuriated Astoria.

“Astoria calm down, your son is happy with his husband. Or are you jealous about Rose now that your bed will be empty of my ministrations?” He knew she would present a problem she was a jealous harpy, always was and always will be. She warmed his bed when his whores were out of town or not available or when he wanted to unload.

“Who will take care of me, you know Draco spends all his time in Hermione’s bed.” Astoria pouted as they danced away from the crowd.

“You could try that Weasley oaf, you said you liked to slum it with him.” Salazar knew the Ronniekins character liked it rough and ready.

“Maybe I will.” Yes he was good in the sack. He was rough and not so delicate, she liked that in a guy.

“Now excuse me, my little porcelain doll needs her daddy back.” Lucius quipped.

“She fits right up your alley.” Astoria mused.

“Yes she does.” Lucius answered truthfully.

“Glad the boys brought her to come and play with you.” Astoria smiled mysteriously.

“I will need the entire wing of the house now, you know that huh?” Lucius swayed away.

Cutting in with Scorpius to get his wife back. “How are you doing?” Lucius played his hand on her belly.

“We are doing fine my love.” Rose smiled happily. “I’m so glad you took my virginity last night. Walking down that aisle with your seed finding my egg was special. 

“Glad to be of service.” Lucius pulled her chin up, slowly kissing her. Devouring her here for everyone to see. Making no mistake who she belonged to now.

“Let’s go Lucius I want you inside me.” Rose broke the kiss. 

Lucius touched the port key in his pocket, bringing her to the secluded Island he had bought a while back. He knew it would come in handy one day.

He vanished both their clothes, they would have no need for them the coming days, elves would deliver food.

“Ow now you vanished my new lingerie.” Rose pouted. Her hand already on his dick. He was rock solid, she tugged him back to the large canopied daybed, spreading her legs wide. “Now in my pussy daddy, your princess is so needy for daddy’s penis.”

Lucius crawled between his wife’s legs, her juicy cunt was luring him in. He kissed her pussy lips before he crawled over her, hooking her leg behind his buttock, impaling her as he went.

“Oh, daddy, yes.” Rose moaned. He fit so snuggly inside her, she would come when he impaled her, she could ride her wave as he fucked her hard. “Oh, fuck yes, oh fuck yes, more deeper, deeper, harder, fuck my little girl pussy daddy, I want it I need, more, more, mooooore.” Rose panted as he pummeled into her.

Lucius grinned, he was right in plucking that cherry a few hours before the ceremony. Making sure he made the right choice, never buy an appliance without testing it was his motto, that and having knocked her up before the wedding, his cum dripping down her legs as she made her way down the aisle. Seeing her wobble as he told her to keep it in was such a turn on. He would have married her regardless, she was a good doll to him, she took his instructions very well. “Such a good doll to daddy.” He felt powerful delivering his seed in her womb, having her award him his successor in nine months made him be on top of the world. “Lady Malfoy.” He cooed. Fuck Draco for not being able to award him with a grandson. Luckily Astoria agreed to let him fuck her to carry the line. Fat good that did him Scorpius being gay a minor mishap even when he cared deeply about his son. He would make sure Rose carried several spawns, she was a Weasley, they were excellent breeding material. 

“Penny for your thoughts daddy.” Rose lay there sated, fingering her pussy softly, bringing her fingers to her mouth, making sure she sucked them.

“I hope you’re pregnant my love.” He circled her nipple with his finger. Was her breast a bit firmer? 

“I hope so too daddy, when we return I want to get started on a nursery.” She sighed contently.

“Mmm me too, I also want a play room for you and I.” Lucius suckled her teat, his hand on his cock, fisting it back to life.

”i want to be your porcelain doll, with ruffles and all.” Rose looked lovingly upon her spouse.

“Mmm that would be splendid, you can play with daddy’s cock. Now on your hands and knees. He summoned a bottle of lube.

“Are you going for my naughty hole daddy?” Rose sank down her arms, her behind standing up proudly.

“Mmm have you been naughty? Little princess?” Squirting lube on her puckered hole.

“I was a naughty little girl.” Rose giggled.

“Oh?” Lucius quirked his brow.

“Ah, huh, I tricked daddy Lucius.” Rose wriggled her bum as she felt the lube go inside her arse.

Lucius stuck two fingers in her back side, loosening her up.

“Myeah, I seduced daddy Lucius, I wanted him so badly, so I told the boys to play hide and seek.” Rose divulged. Yes she had seen Lucius at platform nine and three quarters when she went to Hogwarts age eleven. His long blond hair tied behind his back, they way he oozed masculinity such a turn on. Making sure Scorpius and Albus became friend was easy. She did however did not like how Astoria looked up at the Lord. Knowing she would have her work cut out for her.

“How long did you fancy daddy Lucius, Princess?” Pushing his head inside her intestines felt so good, she was such a snug little fit.

“Eleven, oooooh, fuck me daddy.” She almost passed out on the sensation.

“Eleven? At the station?” Salazar and sweet Marquis de Sade above. He remembered a bouncy little red head locking eyes with him, a smirk on her lips. He discarded it back then he didn’t do underage, that and Narcissa had her corset and was commando under her clothes, having all that pussy on his mind, having taken Astoria for a quickie in the toilets before they entered the platform clouded his mind back then. 

“Daddy will forgive you for your transgression, but I will swat your arse understood? Also you need to be kind to daddy and award him play time whenever he requests it.”

“Oh I love daddy so much, I will do anything to atone.” He was deep inside her she could feel his balls slap against her pussy. “Anything daddy, anything......” she fell deep in space as Lucius fucked her silly.


End file.
